Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 160
"Fused Souls! Neos Versus Five-Headed Dragon", known as "Fused Souls! Neos Versus Five God Dragon" in the Japanese version,is the one hundred and sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 7, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on August 29, 2016. Summary Jaden confronts Yusuke Fujiwara at the Abandoned Dorm and urges him to reveal his true identity - that of Duel Spirit, Honest. Fujiwara complies, sprouting wings and transforming into this true form, confirming Jaden's words - he is the Duel Spirit of "Honest". Jaden's friends question how a Duel Spirit could manifest in their world and Jaden tells them to run before Honest attacks. Intent on avenging his master, Honest attacks, shooting feathers at the group. Jaden blocks the attack with his Duel Disk. Honest then opts to eliminate Jaden first. As Honest shoots more feathers at Jaden, they are blocked by cards and Axel appears, having used his Duel Disk's ability to double as a card-firing gun to save Jaden. Trueman is watching the scene, once again conversing with what appear to be clones of himself. They comment that it would be convenient if Honest rid them of Jaden, confirming that they are not in league with one another. As Axel barely gets Jaden to safety, the Abandoned Dorm collapses in on itself and Honest emerges. Jaden argues that rampaging like this will not bring back Yusuke Fujiwara and Honest counters that Fujiwara would have been able to solve the incident that's now occurring and says that can't happen now, as Atticus let him die. Atticus says he tried to save him, but Fujiwara was consumed by darkness. As Honest attacks again, Axel fires "Volcanic Scattershot" and "Volcanic Shell" from his Duel Disk, but after he finds out he's ran out of ammo. Jaden's eyes change to the orange and green bichromatic style of Yubel and he Summons "Elemental Hero Neos", whose spirit manifests physically, shooting a beam to destroy Honest's feather assault. Jaden reveals to both Honest and his friends that Yubel's spirit is now fused with his own. Jaden questions Honest and what is going on and Honest reveals that the "World of Darkness" has appeared in one of the Duel Monster dimensions and is slowly consuming it. Honest states that the World of Darkness used to exist between the dimensions, but it's now expanding into them, slowly eating away at them. This is shown on-screen at the castle from the Waking the Dragons arc of the second series anime. Darkness is slowly creeping into the edges of the dimension. Honest describes Duel Monsters cards as the gates that connect each dimension to this one and that they connect the souls of the Duelist to the souls of the Duel Monster. The more a Duelist cares for their cards, the stronger that bond becomes. However, cards that are not cared for become tainted in darkness - and it is why certain cards do not respond to Duel Disks. If these cards are left the way they are, the World of Darkness will seep into the human dimension via the cards. Trueman and his clones are still watching and determine that Honest won't eliminate Jaden and that they must combine their power to defeat him. The five merge together. Trueman descends and critically wounds Honest, saying that it takes a lot of energy for a Duel monster to manifest itself in this world, at it looks like Honest no longer has the energy to even exist. Jaden goes to Honest and he admits that he was foolish to think he could live in this world. He states he could never admit that he was miserable - as long ago, Fujiwara removed "Honest" from his Deck. Jaden reveals he had found the card during his investigation and theorizes that Fujiwara treasured it - but he removed Honest from his Deck so as not to get it involved in his research of into the powers of Nightshroud. Jaden offers to let Honest live within his soul, as it fades away, it's energy is absorbed by Jaden, who places the "Honest" card in his Deck before shuffling. The Duel begins, with Trueman activating "Future Fusion" to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" for two turns later. Jaden comments he'll just end the Duel before that time comes, but Trueman activates "Dragon's Mirror", immediately Summoning another "Five-Headed Dragon", with the first still set to appear two turns later. Trueman also activates "Skill Drain", negating the effects of all Effect Monsters. Jaden barely survives each turn by negating attacks and Summoning a wall of Defense Position monsters. Trueman Sets "Dragon's Rage", which would give "Five-Headed Dragon" the Piercing effect. He also has "The Dragon's Bead" Set, which would negate effects that target "Five-Headed Dragon". Trueman believes his victory is assured. However, Jaden wins using "Honest" to power up "Elemental Hero Neos" and win the Duel. Trueman vows they will meet again. Jaden's friends now realize that Jaden was avoiding them so that they wouldn't become involved in another incident because of him. Despite this, they vow to help him anyway. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Trueman Turn 1: Trueman Trueman draws "Future Fusion" and subsequently activates it to send "Des Volstgalph", "Rare Metal Dragon", "Spear Dragon", "Spirit Ryu" and "Infernal Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" during his second Standby Phase after the activation of "Future Fusion". Trueman then activates "Dragon's Mirror" to remove from play the five Dragon-type monsters in his Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/300) in Attack Position. "Grand Mole" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon" with Jaden intending to return both monsters to their respective owner's hands without applying damage calculation, but Trueman activates his face-down "Skill Drain" by paying 1000 Life Points (Trueman 4000 → 3000). Now all face-up monsters on the field will have their effects negated while "Skill Drain" is face-up. Jaden activates "Battle x 2" to double the ATK of "Grand Mole" as its original ATK is less than half the ATK of "Five-Headed Dragon" ("Grand Mole": 900 → 1800/300). "Five-Headed Dragon" then destroys "Grand Mole" (Jaden 4000 → 800). Jaden Sets a card. Turn 3: Trueman Trueman draws. "Five-Headed Dragon" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Trueman Sets a card ("The Dragon's Bead"). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Convert Contact". Jaden's hand contains "Space Gift", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", and "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Jaden then activates "Convert Contact" to send "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his hand and Deck to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates "Cocoon Party" to Special Summon a "Chrysalis" monster for every "Neo-Spacian" in his Graveyard with a different name. There are three, so Jaden Special Summons "Chrysalis Pantail" (800/300), "Chrysalis Chicky" (600/400) and "Chrysalis Pinny" (100/700) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates "Contact" to send his three "Chrysalis" monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500), "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates "Space Gift" to draw a card for every "Neo-Spacian" monster he controls. There are three, so Jaden draws three cards ("NEX", "Gallis the Star Beast", and "O - Oversoul"). Jaden then activates the effect of "Gallis the Star Beast" to show it to Trueman and send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Neos"). Since the sent card was a monster, "Gallis the Star Beast" is Special Summoned (800/800) in Defense Position and Trueman takes damage equal to the sent monster's Level times 100. "Neos" was Level 7 (Trueman 3000 → 2300).In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Gallis the Star Beast" deals damage equal to 200 times the sent monster's Level. Turn 5: Trueman Trueman draws. During his Standby Phase, "Future Fusion" Fusion Summons Trueman's second "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position. Trueman then activates "Thousand Punisher" to Tribute one "Five-Headed Dragon" and make the ATK of the second copy 1000 ("Five-Headed Dragon": 5000 → 1000/5000) in order to allow it to attack once for every multiple of 1000 ATK that "Five-Headed Dragon" had. "Five-Headed Dragon" had 5000 ATK, so "Five-Headed Dragon" gets to attack five times. Since the "Five-Headed Dragon" Fusion Summoned via "Future Fusion" was removed from the field, "Future Fusion" is destroyed. "Five-Headed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Panther", "Air Hummingbird", "Glow Moss", "Burstinatrix", and "Gallis". Trueman Sets a card ("Dragon's Rage"). On Trueman's End Phase, the effect of "Thousand Punisher" expires ("Five-Headed Dragon": 1000 → 5000/5000). Trueman intends to activate "Dragon's Rage" on his next turn to grant "Five-Headed Dragon" the ability to inflict piercing damage and win the Duel. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Honest". He then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Neos" then attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". Jaden then sends "Honest" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Neos" by the ATK of "Five-Headed Dragon" until the End Phase ("Neos": 2500 → 7500/2000). "Neos" then destroys "Five-Headed Dragon" (Trueman 2300 → 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Honest" power-ups LIGHT-attribute monsters, not Warrior-Type monsters. In both cases, "Elemental Hero Neos" would be a valid target for its effect. Trivia * Jaden defeats "F.G.D." in virtually the same way Yugi did in episode 113 of the original series. In both cases, the move is accomplished by combining their ace monsters with another to attain the effect of increasing the attacking monster's ATK points by those of the attack target, "F.G.D.". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes